Many cosmetic products are generally distributed in jars. Classic jars are known that comprise a body forming a cavity designed to contain said cosmetic product with an upper opening that may be closed by sealing means. Generally, the sealing means is a lid or a cap that can be screwed onto said body.
In addition, containers are known that are equipped with a distributing pump that can distribute products of liquid or pasty consistency. Tubes also are known that are used to contain products of liquid or pasty consistency.
Many traditional jars used for cosmetic products require fingers to be used as the means of application, which is not a particularly advantageous method of application and use from a hygiene point of view. Also for hygiene reasons, it is often necessary to limit exposure of the packaged product to air.
Furthermore, it is advantageous to have a product distributor comprising an integrated means of applying said product to the skin, so that said distributor also forms an applicator of said cosmetic product.
Furthermore, the formulations of the cosmetic products can change constantly. Certain cosmetic compositions comprising at least one volatile constituent are being developed. It is important to have a distributor suited to these new formulations.
Moreover, in the case of cosmetic products that can flow by gravity, it can be important to have packaging that allows the rheological properties of said product to be maintained throughout its life. Finally, it can be necessary to renew the packaging of cosmetic products, especially when the products themselves are renewed, in order to draw the attention of the users of said cosmetic products and thus favor their purchase, without forsaking, for obvious financial reasons, the need for distributors that are easy to assemble or which comprise a limited number of separate parts.